Elf
Elf — one of the humanoid races in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series. Elves are one of the Elder Races (along with gnomes and dwarves). Elves, also known as Aen Seidhe, came to the Continent on their white ships much earlier than humans, but later than gnomes and dwarves. Elves live much longer than humans and are usually very attractive. Their characteristic features include pointed ears and small, identical teeth without cuspids (canine teeth). Elves are capable of interbreeding with humans (thus producing half-elves and quadroons) and dryads. Like other nonhumans, elves are often persecuted by Nordlings. Because of that, many elves were members of the Scoia'tael guerilla allied with Nilfgaard during the empire's invasion of the Northern Kingdoms. In return, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave the elves a state of their own in Dol Blathanna and made Enid an Gleanna its queen. Elves believe that they were created, unlike humans, who evolved. For this reason, some elves consider humans to be little more than hairless apes. Aside from Aen Seidhe, there exists another group of elves called Aen Elle that inhabits another world. Individuals Notable elves Aen Seidhe: * Francesca Findabair * Isengrim Faoiltiarna * Filavandrel aén Fidháil * Aenyeweddien * Aelirenn * Ida Emean aep Sivney * Ithlinne Aen Elle: * Eredin Bréacc Glas * Avallac'h * Lara Dorren * Auberon Muircetach Other known elves * Angus Bri Cri * Cairbre aep Diared * Chireadan * Ciaran aep Dearbh * Coinneach Dá Reo * Echel Traighlethan * Errdil * Ettariel * Galarr * Iorveth * Riordain * Til Echrade * Toruviel * Vanadáin * Yaevinn In the graphic novels * Aideen (There is an Aideen in the books. She is a mentioned-only, human historical character, not the same person) * Fionnuala * Yaevinn * Toruviel * Chireadan * the Elven craftsman * the Elves of Murky Waters Glossary Entry ---- Source :* Against Nonhumans :* Cults and Religions of the Nordlings :* Lara's Gift :* The Story of Lara Dorren and Cragen of Lod * Reim * Lorethiel Journal entry :Elves, or Aen Seidhe, as they call themselves, are a folk known for their beauty and longevity. Their sages, scholars and artists were at the fore of their fields, creating real, breathtaking masterpieces. The glory of this Elder Race is long gone, however. After a series of bloody conflicts with humans their cities were ruined, and the elves themselves were forced to retreat to the east, into unapproachable mountains, or to recognize human domination and accept their lot. Years of wars, persecution and mutual enmity created a rift between our races. Many elves saw a chance of winning freedom in the last war against Nilfgaard, so they took up arms, creating the partisan groups of Scoia'tael. Though they managed to secure the creation of the partially independent realm of Dol Blathanna, some feel they were deceived and still wage war on humans. Notable elves * Iorveth * Ciaran * Cedric * Derae * Ele'yas * Mael * Malena Gallery Image:Elves RPG.jpg|Elves in Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni PnP RPG Image:Toruviel z filmu.jpg|Toruviel, a female elf in The Hexer TV series Image:Aideen komiks.jpg|Aideen, a female elf in the Zdrada graphic novel cs:Elfové de:Elfen dk:Elver el:Ξωτικό fr:Elfe hu:Elf it:Elfi lt:Elfai pl:Elf ru:Эльфы sr:Вилењак sv:Alv Category:Creatures Category:Elves Category:Races